


Hall Horror

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King tried to remember every pet sewer alligator as he wandered a dark sewer hall.





	Hall Horror

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

 

The Sewer King tried to remember every pet sewer alligator as he wandered a dark sewer hall. There were alligators in one sewer area. Many alligators near the Sewer King as usual. Sometimes two alligators by the Sewer King's throne. He couldn't remember where one alligator was. Tails stepped on. 

 

THE END


End file.
